It Ends Where It Began
by TheWeepingRaven
Summary: If there was anyone that could love them, cherish them and protect them with everything they had, it would be him. He was their protector. But most of all, he was theirs, their mate. Alice Cullen/"Harry Potter"/Jasper Hale. (Editing Starting 01/14/2015)
1. Chapter 1

**It Ends Where It Began**

**A Harry Potter/Twilight Crossover**

**Chapter One**

**Author Note/Disclaimer**: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter novel series, anything that is from those novels were created by J.K. Rowling. I also do not own anything from the Twilight series, any characters you see from those novels were created by Stephanie Meyer.

**Summary**: If there was anyone that could love them, cherish them and protect them with everything they had, it would be him. He was their protector. He was a lover, a friend, a brother, an Uncle and even a fatherly figure to them when needed. But most of all, he was theirs, their mate.

**Pairings**: Alice/Harry/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Rosalie/Emmett, Edward/Bella, Jacob/Renesmee, Diego/Bree, Riley/Fred, Sam/Emily, ect.

**Setting**(**s**): This story takes place before the first book of Twilight and then through out the rest of the series.

**Rating**: NC-17 or M at times

**Warnings**: Torture, Cursing, Sexual Intercourse Scenes, M/M Coupling, M/F Coupling, F/F Couplings, Trio Coupling (M/F/M), Crude Language, Slavery, Rape, Attempted Rape, Talk of Rape, Kidnapping, Black Mailing, Drugs, Drug Dealing, Underage Drinking, Murder, Suicide, Racism, Racial Labeling, Emotional Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Mental Abuse, Weapons, War and Battles (Flashbacks & Spoken Of), History Told In Pretense of Character View, ect.

* * *

><p><strong>"Currents"<strong>

**By**: Dashboard Confessional

The air is visible around you, rising up and off your lips in slow currents

And I watch as your face is framed in its slow currents

Drifting curls a trailing path

A long drag becomes a dress of blue and ash

If it is born in flames then we should let it burn

Burn as brightly as we can

And if it's gotta end then let it end in flames

Let it burn all the way down

The air is visceral around us

Turning in its simple steps on slow currents

and I watch as it pirouettes and spins in slow motion

A long drag becomes a slow dance and a halo of ember

If it is born in flames then we should let it burn

Burn as brightly as we can

And if it's gotta end then let it end in flames

Let it burn all the way down, all the way down

And if this is ever meant to end, then I hope it ends where it began

So hot with love, we burned our hands

If this is ever meant to end, then I hope it ends where it began

So hot with love, it burns our hands

If it is born in flames then we should let it burn

Burn as brightly as we can

And if it's gotta end then let it end in flames

Let it burn, let it burn

If it's gotta end let it burn

If it's gotta end let it burn

It ends where it began, so hot with love, it burns our hands

* * *

><p><strong>19th April 1935<strong>

The beautiful museum was hushed and still as a young man, no older than twenty-four-years-old, wandered amongst the many mundane individuals around him. Many stopped to stare at the gorgeous male that glided past them on silent feet. Raven locks of hair hung in eyes of beautiful green mixed with honey gold. His skin was flawless and pale, giving a soft glow in the light of the museum. The outfit he wore would be one fit for a funeral. He wore black slacks and a black undershirt underneath a long sleeved black shirt. He wore no jacket and the black shoes he had barely made a sound as they lightly clicked against the floor. "I wondered when you would come." The voice was musical and sweet, like bells ringing and tinkling in a light breeze, and it sent pleasant shivers down his spine.

The young male stopped and turned slowly to face the beautiful voice. A kind, gentle smile graced the seemingly young mans lips as he looked upon a beautiful young woman, no older than nineteen. She stood at the small height of five-foot-two. Her features were flawless and perfect, with dimples on her cheeks when she smiled. Her own eyes were a honey gold as she looked up at his taller frame of six-foot-two. "Such beauty." He murmured quietly, but it was heard clearly by the younger woman. She released a tinkling laugh filled with happiness and delight. "I can not say in all honesty that I know you, my dear. Perhaps someone as beautiful as you would be kind enough to give your name to such a humble...creature, such as I." The young man inquired with an elegant quirk of his eyebrow.

If the younger vampire could have blushed, he was sure she would have. "My name, is Alice. And you, I know who you are already." Alice stated with a beautiful smile that gave the older vampire a strange feeling in his chest.

"Well my dear Alice, it's my pleasure to finally meet you." The older vampire replied before he took her hand gently and kissed her knuckles with a slightly cheeky smile. Alice gave another laugh. She hadn't laughed like this in such a long time. She knew her mate, and their other mate, would even each other out well.

"And who am I?" He questioned quietly, breaking her thoughts. His head tilted to the side giving him a look of mystery. It also made him, to Alice anyways, look adorable. That look would have made Alice breathless if she could breathe and her heart flutter in her chest had she still been human.

"You are one of my mates and you are what will save us, our family, and new love when the time comes to it." Alice replied with a smile.

"That is quite interesting." He mused with a thoughtful look gracing his features. He made looking human so easy, that Alice hoped he would help her as they got to know each other better. "Well my dear Alice, I am sure you know of my name already, but I find it uncouth of me to not introduce myself already." He stated with a quirk of his lips. The small smile made his features and eyes lighten. It made him even more handsome in Alice's eyes. "My name was Harrington Valeda nearly a century ago, I much prefer Hadrian Noir in this decade." Hadrian spoke with such finesse, that it wouldn't have surprised Alice if many thought him from a royal line.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hadrian." Alice stated with a bright smile on her fey like features. She silently skipped up to him and stopped just before the man. Leaning forward she gave a sweet kiss upon his lips before pulling away slowly. Hadrian gazed deeply into the younger vampires features before a gorgeous smile slowly graced his kissable lips. "I believe we will have a wonderful life together with our other mate." She looked up into her mates eyes and a look of such care and love shown bright in her eyes. If it was possible, Harry would have gone breathless had he still needed to breathe.

"Lead the way my love." Hadrian whispered softly. He held out his hand and Alice quickly intertwined their fingers together. She dragged her mate out of the museum and off to discover more of the beautiful city they were in. They had time after all.

* * *

><p><strong>2nd September 1956<strong>

**Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

**An Old Diner**

"How long is it going to take him to get her, mon coeur?" Hadrian questioned in boredom as he sat upon the counter of the old diner with Alice sitting beside him. He looked the picture of gorgeous as he sat leaning forward with his elbows upon the counter while holding up his head. Sparkling green eyes mixed with honey gold looked around the half-deserted diner with disinterest. It was like any other diner, with booths along the walls in worn colors of red and brown. Tables, made of dark wood, were made in different sizes and placed throughout the diners middle section and scattered haphazardly. The counter the two mates sat upon had over many stools underneath them for anyone who wanted to sit by themselves.

"He'll be here soon. The storm is making it a little difficult to get here." Alice replied. Her eyes glazed over as she looked into Jasper's future.

"You are getting better at this." He stated with a proud smile gracing his lips.

"And it was all thanks to you." Alice replied and kissed Hadrian upon the lips. The two would have kissed longer had the sound of a bell jingling not reached their ears. The two pulled away and a pair of eyes landed upon a beautiful, curly, blonde haired male. Even with his crescent scars littered across his body, he still looked beautiful in his mates eyes. "You've kept us waiting a long time." Alice stated with a bright smile as she hoped off of the counter and glided towards the handsome vampire.

"I'm sorry ma'am." Jasper replied, ducking his head like the Southern gentleman he was. Alice gave a tinkling laugh that echoed in the diner. The few humans inside turned and looked at the gorgeous vampires. Hadrian slid smoothly off of the counter and slowly sauntered over to Alice and Jasper. Electric green mixed with gold eyes glanced between the two with a smile that made his eyes glimmer. Jasper felt entranced at the two dark haired vampires. He knew in the back of his mind that they were meant for him. The emotions the two emitted was something he had never felt before.

Hadrian gave a gentle smile, that showed how truly kind and caring he was, at Jasper and held out a smooth, pale hand out and waited silently to see if he would accept them. Without a thought Jasper reached out for his hand. The feelings he felt when he was holding the older vampires hand was nothing he had felt before. It gave him hope for the first time in a century. "I'm delighted to finally meet you Jasper." Hadrian said softly, his unique eyes were kind and warm as he looked into the dark red eyes of his mate. "I will - We will do everything we can to help you." He promised. It brought a smile across Jasper's lips. It was a relief to know his two mates would be willing to help him.

"We should start heading towards where the Cullen's live. They're vegetarian's." Alice stated from the right side of Hadrian. She was ecstatic that she finally had her two mates with her.

"The Cullen's?" Jasper questioned in his light southern drawl. "Vegetarian?" He continued with slight confusion.

"Yes. I feel that we should explain what and who they are." He stated with a nod of his head. His unruly raven black hair stuck up in different angles but it looked natural on him. "They're like myself and Alice. They don't eat humans." Hadrian noticed how interested Jasper became at the statement.

"What do they eat if it's not humans?"

"They eat animals. It's a little 'joke' to those vampires that do eat humans." He replied to Jasper. He kept his hand in Jasper's. He seemed to enjoy Hadrian's calm, caring and loving emotions. It was the same with Alice who was also holding hands with Jasper and himself. The three walked to a large circular booth in the corner of the diner, in a section that had few individuals. Hadrian slid in first followed by Alice and Jasper at his right side. The sat beside each other, enjoying the feeling of finally being whole again.

"That sounds - amazing." Jasper whispered with a sadness in his eyes that pulled at his two mates cold, non-beating hearts.

"And it will be for you too." Alice stated with a smile. "Hadrian and I will do everything we can to help you Jazz. No matter what." Jasper looked to Alice and then over to Hadrian who gave a smile and nod. The two would do anything for their mate. "The leader of their coven is named Carlisle Cullen."

"Carlisle Cullen?" Hadrian questioned aloud in a rhetorical question as his eyebrow rose as he tried to recall where he had heard that name before.

"You know of him Hadrian?" Alice inquired with a tilt of her head. She knew quite a bit about her mate. With over ten millennium's of experiences, of being alive, it was nearly impossible for Alice to know everything about her mate. Even with the twenty-one years she and Hadrian had been together, training, getting to know one another and searching for Jasper; she had only just scratched the surface.

"Hmm. I am not sure. His name does sound familiar. Perhaps I've heard of him?" He questioned rhetorically. His head tilted and his unruly locks of black hair fell into his face, shadowing his eyes.

"Perhaps when we see him and his family, you will know." Jasper suggested.

"Smart thinking darlin'." Hadrian teased gently.

Alice smiled in amusement. "There is also Esme Cullen, Carlisle's mate. Then there is Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen who are also mates. Then there is Edward who has no mate." Jasper and Hadrian nodded in understanding. "Edward is telepathic," Alice continued. "I'm precognitive, Jazz. Which means I can see the future, glimpses of people's decisions. Harry is teaching me how to get visions by touch as well as see into someone's future." Jasper felt his interest peak at how Harry would be able to help her if he had no real idea on how her ability worked.

"I have three abilities." He stated with a small smile. Jasper felt surprised. It wasn't often that a vampire had more than one ability. "One of the abilities I have is Ability Replication or Power Mimicry as most call it. I have to be in close proximity to that individual, whether touching or being beside that human, vampire or other mystical being, that has an ability...but there's always a downfall to it." Hadrian paused for a moment as he got his thoughts in order. Alice and Jasper sat silently, patiently waiting for Hadrian to continue.

"Whenever I imitate a talent, it becomes permanent. The downfall is that if it is a human I am copying from I can easily kill that person if I keep in contact with them for to long. That is why I can never touch a human for more than a few minutes." He explained as he looked between his mates. The nodded in understanding. "If I'm around a large group of vampires with abilities, my power will duplicate those skills and it will weaken me for a few hours as my body processes this power. It's not just abilities I can copy, it's also memories, knowledge, talents like playing the piano, personalities and physical abilities like playing sports." He trailed off for a moment as his eyes went dim as he lost himself in his thoughts.

"To replicate from a human, I momentarily become that human as my power copies everything that human is. I could end putting them into a coma if I touch them for too long. I've done it before, when I first became what I am and tried to control this ability." He explained with a shake of his head as he thought back to when he was a newborn. "I have been known to lose control of these gifts. It's been a few era's since I've lost control over my immortal life." He stated with a frown.

"What happened to make you lose control?" Jasper inquired quietly as he looked over at Harry.

"The last time I lost control I had driven everyone with a thirty mile radius insane and caused a massacre. The ability I lost control with is called Pathokinesis...it's the ability to enhance one's emotions and with how much I felt at the time as an immortal, no human would be able to stand it...and so...they went insane." Hadrian explained as he ran a hand through his silky raven black hair. Brilliant green mixed with honey gold eyes were filled with grief, that seemed to be a weight on his shoulders.

A heavy silence settled over the three as Jasper and Alice thought this new information over. Alice snuggled up against Hadrian, wrapping her arms around his waist as she leaned against him. Jasper wrapped his left arm around his shoulders and sent him soothing emotions. The darkness in Hadrian's eyes showed the pain and regret he felt for loosing control like he had all those years ago.

"It wasn't your fault." Jasper finally stated with a small frown gracing his lips. "You couldn't control it and it happens sometimes." He could understand how Hadrian felt. He too had lost control over the years with blood lust, killing any human with reach. Those moments still haunted him and always would.

"Exactly," Alice chimed in. "You couldn't have known it would happen." She kissed Hadrian's cheek. He gave a smile in return before he took a deep unneeded breath and let it out slowly.

"Shall we go find the Cullen's now? I believe the rain had stopped." Hadrian remarked, taking the attention away from himself. As old as he is, Hadrian has had too much attention on himself. That is why he no longer liked dealing with creature politics any longer. Being as old as he is, life gets tedious. Though he knows now that he has his mates it shouldn't be so bad any longer.

The three mates turned towards the windows to see a still overcast sky, though it had stopped raining. Even if it was windy and chilly. One of the best parts about being a vampire is never having to really deal with feeling cold or hot. Though that was certainly a different story when a vampire was in bed with their mate. Then they felt everything.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Alice exclaimed excitedly as she slid out of the round circular booth. Hadrian chuckled at his ecstatic pixie vampire and slid out behind her. He held out a hand behind him for Jasper to grab. The younger vampire quickly grasped his hand and stood beside Hadrian who interlaced their fingers together. He was five inches shorter than Hadrian who stood at six foot two. Hadrian was a foot taller than Alice and Jasper was eight inches taller than her.

"Ready little Pixie?" Hadrian teased with a smirk to his shorter mate. Alice gave a bright grin as she entwined Hadrian's other hand with hers as she quickly dragged her two men behind her, skipping out of the diner as she did so.

"Is she always like this?" Jasper asked with a smile and a bright glint in his dark red eyes.

"You have no idea my love." Hadrian smirked with a chuckle as he pushed open the swinging double doors and stepped out into the cold, crisp afternoon. It smelt of fresh rainfall and grass, one of his favorite smells.

"Come on you slow pokes." Alice called out from down the street. She had released their hands when she realized they were taking too long.

"After you." He stated with a quirk of his lips. Jasper gave a laugh, feeling free for the first time in centuries. With a glance at his older mate he quickly ran after Alice with Hadrian not far behind him. He was definitely doing to enjoy this new life he had been given by the two things he loved the most. Alice and Hadrian.

* * *

><p><strong>19th May 1957<strong>

Hadrian and Jasper appeared suddenly in a small clearing where two other vampires stood. They spun around quickly and looked warily at the sudden new visitors. The vampire that stood beside the raven haired beauty was blond, a little shorter and leaner than his companion. His skin was absolutely covered in scars, spaced most thickly together on his neck and jaw. A few small marks were on his arm, they looked fresh, but the rest were not. He had a look to him that showed he had been in more fights than they could imagine and never lost. His tawny eyes, with a hint of blood red, blazed and his stance exuded the barely contained violence of an angry lion. He was standing protectively beside who the two men assumed was his mate.

One thing the two men noticed about the raven haired beauty, the taller of the two, was that he held himself in a way that exemplified power, intelligence and wisdom. There was this essence about him that said he was clearly old and a fighter, much like his partner. He had a beauty to him, like all vampires did, but it expanded into an inner beauty. Something that they had never seen before. He was tall, standing at a height of six-foot-two and was well-built, a boy of a swimmer and boxer. He was a darkly handsome man with luscious untidy black hair that stuck up at the back. His eyes were a striking green mixed with honey gold that seemed to glimmer with life and mischief. He had an air of "casual elegance" and was the vestige of aristocratic beauty.

The bronze haired vampire opened his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by the sudden appearance of a pixie like vampire. She was very beautiful. Petite, only standing at five-foot-two. She looked thin, thinner than should be healthy and had small "pixie-like" features. She also had large eyes and long, delicate eyebrows. Her hair was cropped short, spiky, and inky black. "Hello Edward." The smallest vampire cheerfully called out as she stood beside her two mates. Edward felt speechless as he looked at the vampire. "You as well Emmett." She stated. She gave a nod towards the other vampire with a bright sparkle in her eyes. "Would you mind terribly if we met Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie?" She continued happily.

"My love, I believe you need to, as the humans say it, 'take a breather', so they can talk." The voice of the black haired man stated. His voice was beautiful. It was soft and flowed from his lips smoothly. It was soothing and cool, as if he was in no hurry. His laugh was a mixture of soprano and bass. The blonde gave a small chuckle beside him and glanced at his other mate with amusement.

"Who are you?" Edward inquired with a furrow of his eyebrows.

"My name is Alice though it will be Cullen soon." Alice happily stated. "The black haired male beside me is Hadrian and the blonde beside him is Jasper. We're all mates." Edward felt his eyebrows raise in surprise. There had only happened three times in vampire history. It was rare for a trio of mates to occur, as most couldn't handle not attacking or getting aggressive with each other from the simple thought that they could be ignored.

"Why can't I hear your thoughts?" Edward questioned Hadrian.

"Good. You shouldn't be able to hear my thoughts" He replied with a smirk.

"Come on let's go greet the family." Emmett finally stated with a hearty laugh. He was liking these new vampires already. With nothing else said Emmett took off running. He was quickly followed by Edward, Alice, Hadrian and Jasper. "We're home and we bring strays!" He called out jokingly as the small group of five stepped into the large living room.

"Hello Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie." Alice greeted in a friendly manner. She held Hadrian's hand, as his other hand was preoccupied with holding Jasper's. Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie felt startled that this strange vampire knew their names. How did she know there names?

"She's precognitive." He stated, answering their question that echoed in all of their minds. The vampires that didn't know of his abilities turned to look at Hadrian with surprise.

"Where is our room?" Alice questioned suddenly with a smile. The three mates had no problem sharing. They all had similar interests to each other as well as dislikes. Though Hadrian may not like some of the things his mates liked he always had time to spend with both of his mates. Whether it was shopping with Alice or discussing history or a book with Jasper, Hadrian was willing to do so. He had his own special interests, from playing instruments, reading, painting, cooking and many other things.

"We have the perfect room for you dears." Esme finally stated as the others still seemed in shock. "I'll show you it." The motherly vampire said as she locked arms with Alice and made their way upstairs. Hadrian and Jasper watched Alice's figure closely as she walked up stairs until she disappeared from sight.

"I am sorry about the sudden arrival." Hadrian apologized with a slight frown. "Do you mind if we take a seat?" He asked.

"Of course not, please, sit." Carlisle politely and swiftly stated. He held out an arm to the love seat.

Hadrian glided quietly over to the couch with Jasper following closely behind. The couple took a seat on the comfortable black leather sofa. He could feel Jasper's stiffen being around strangers. Giving his mate a gentle smile he placed his left hand on Jasper's thigh. With that one touch Jasper seemed to relax and lean back into the couch. Hadrian had always been the one to calm and relax Jasper the most. Though Alice could do it as well, Hadrian was full of just calm and soothing emotions that was able to make him relax more so than Alice can as she was much more bubbly and hyper.

"Alice has been overjoyed to finally meet you and your family. I can not say that Jasper and I were not as delighted as she was to meet you. It isn't often you find another coven of vampires that feed from animals." Harry said calmly, a small smile graced his plump, pink lips as he looked the family over.

"We are glad to meet other vampires that 'eat' like we do." Carlisle stated. Rosalie and Emmett sat upon the couch near the window, they two were wrapped in each others arms. Edward sat on a chair beside his 'father' and looked closely at the two males together. They looked so natural and blithe together, that Edward could only feel happy for them. Which was strange since he had just met them.

"We hope you don't mind having three more additions?" Jasper questioned lightly. His light southern drawl was heard clearly.

"Of course not, we would be thrilled to have you become part of our coven. Of course, we would need you to change your last names so you can fit into the family." Edward reasoned.

"That sounds like a brilliant suggestion Edward." Carlisle said with a nod. "Hmm, but what could we do?" He inquired aloud.

"Perhaps we can have it to where Jasper and Rosalie are twins. Perhaps use the name Hale and have them be the niece and nephew of Esme." Harry suggested from his comfortable spot beside Jasper. "Alice and Edward could be siblings, and your adoptive children with the last name Cullen. And I, well, that's going to be a bit difficult to explain, it seems." Harry stated with a small quirk of his lips. "I can use my last name Noir. Since I'm far older than you are Carlisle, it would seem...in appropriate to have me as a 'son'. Perhaps a half-brother? That would seem a better idea." He mused allowed with a furrow of his eyebrows. "Emmett can be my half-brother or adoptive younger brother."

"That could certainly work. Rosalie and Jasper Hale niece and nephew of Esme. Alice and Edward Cullen my adoptive children and Hadrian Noir, half-brother and Emmett Noir your adoptive younger brother. We can get to work on it now and before you know it, you, Jasper and Alice will be part of our family." Carlisle stated. Rosalie gave a near silent huff from beside Emmett. Emmett himself only gave a small laugh and winked at his new family. Edward gave a small smile and Carlisle gave a pleasant grin at the two.

"How old are you?" Emmett questioned from his spot beside Rosalie. His arm was wrapped around his wife as he looked at his new relatives. Most would assume it was rude to ask, but with how old they are, it was common for those other vampires to ask.

"Far older than most vampires you've ever met, even the Volturi." Hadrian explained calmly, thoughtfully. His lips thinned as he thought of the Volutri.

Their eyebrows rose in surprise and disbelief. "How could we have not heard of you?" Carlisle questioned with shock clearing tinting his words. A smile of amusement graced Hadrian's lips.

"Oh, you've heard of me. All vampires have, they just don't realize it until it's shown to them. I rather like my privacy, and I'm not about to let that privacy be thrown wide open for all to see."

"I'd feel much better if you were the leader in the family then." Carlisle suddenly said, shocking Edward, Emmett and Rosalie at their 'Leaders' statement.

"Carlisle...are you -" Edward began before he was cut off.

"Of course I am Edward. Hadrian has far more experience and wisdom than I do. He would be a better leader than anyone else in this house." The blonde looked to Hadrian. "If you're willing to of course." He questioned him, but made it more as a statement than anything.

"It would be an interesting experience." Hadrian said with a shrug. "I once had my own coven. Very long ago, until we all decided to depart from one another. Perhaps this time I will be able to remain in a coven - family - longer." He said with a small smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

The original Cullen's shared a look, all thinking the same thing, these new additions would be interesting in the time to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I had this idea in my head for awhile. Just wanted to see how it would turn out, and it...well...I'm surprised it turned out this way. It was rather interesting. I didn't even know what I was going to write. I was just letting this go and see where it ends up at.<strong>

**I redid a few parts in this story, just about Hadrian's ability, his part in the family and how he's known by other vampires since he would be known as an The Ancient/The Original Vampire since he's probably the oldest vampires in existence.  
><strong>

**Updated 08/26/2013 - So, I also just went over this story again and made some corrections to it. I changed Hadrian's age. I've also decided to bring characters and some of their back stories into the story. It will be crossed over with many other books/television shows.  
><strong>

**Hopefully I'll get my inspiration to finish chapter two and three. I have some interesting ideas that are definitely different from the books. This is AU, so it's no surprise that it will be in some instances, completely different.  
><strong>

**Review, tell me what you think of it. If you want to. I'm always interested on your thoughts about my stories.**

**TheWeepingRaven**


	2. Chapter 2

**It Ends Where It Began**

**A Harry Potter/Twilight Crossover**

**Chapter Two**

**Author Note/Disclaimer**: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter novel series, anything that is from those novels were created by J.K. Rowling. I also do not own anything from the Twilight series, any characters you see from those novels were created by Stephanie Meyer.

**Summary**: If there was anyone that could love them, cherish them and protect them with everything they had, it would be him. He was their protector. He was a lover, a friend, a brother, an Uncle and even a fatherly figure to them when needed. But most of all, he was theirs, their mate.

**Pairings**: Alice/Harry/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Rosalie/Emmett, Edward/Bella, Jacob/Renesmee, Diego/Bree, Riley/Fred, Sam/Emily, Paul/Rachel, ect.

**Setting(s)**: This story takes place before the first book of Twilight and then through out the rest of the series.

**Rating**: NC-17 or M at times

**Warnings (Including but not limited to)**: Graphic Sex, Violence, Physical, Verbal and Sexual Abuse, Slavery, Rape, Racism, Prejudice, Hatred, Fighting, Murder and History Retold (In a version that can be at times accurate and other times not totally accurate)

* * *

><p><strong>Currents<strong>

**By**: **Dashboard Confessional**

The air is visible around you, rising up and off your lips in slow currents

And I watch as your face is framed in its slow currents

Drifting curls a trailing path

A long drag becomes a dress of blue and ash

If it is born in flames then we should let it burn

Burn as brightly as we can

And if it's gotta end then let it end in flames

Let it burn all the way down

The air is visceral around us

Turning in its simple steps on slow currents

and I watch as it pirouettes and spins in slow motion

A long drag becomes a slow dance and a halo of ember

If it is born in flames then we should let it burn

Burn as brightly as we can

And if it's gotta end then let it end in flames

Let it burn all the way down, all the way down

And if this is ever meant to end, then I hope it ends where it began

So hot with love, we burned our hands

If this is ever meant to end, then I hope it ends where it began

So hot with love, it burns our hands

If it is born in flames then we should let it burn

Burn as brightly as we can

And if it's gotta end then let it end in flames

Let it burn, let it burn

If it's gotta end let it burn

If it's gotta end let it burn

It ends where it began, so hot with love, it burns our hands

* * *

><p><strong>2nd April 1958<strong>

The large home the Cullen family had been living in for thirteen years was near silent as the 'family' sat amongst each other in the large Manor's living room. Harry sat between Alice and Jasper, his fingers playing with Alice's, while his other hand was entwined with Jasper's. The three of them were connected, heads bent slightly as the older vampire whispered sweet things into their ear, making them smile and give soprano and bass laughs or giggles. He could easily make anyone feel loved, and just as easily he could make someone feel worthless. It was a specially little ability he had, that wasn't even an ability at all, but a trait he had learned over his very, _very _long lifetime.

His hand, that was held in Jasper's, lightly rubbed his thumb on top of his. It was a habit he always had with Jasper that helped him remain calm and relaxed. Just like his habit of playing with Alice's fingers made her more relaxed. As the three mates spoke quietly, too quiet for the other vampire's to hear, the others in their family silently watched with interest at their interactions. It was always fascinating for them to watch how three bonded vampires interacted.

Harry felt amusement at the not so subtle watching of his family. They may seem like they were being cunning about it, but when you were over six thousand years old, nothing got by you. Shaking his thoughts away, Harry turned and looked his Angel. Jasper was slowly learning to control his hunger for human blood but without Harry or Alice around him it became harder. That didn't mean Jasper couldn't control it if they weren't around, it just meant it was harder for him to be around the humans for long periods of time. Alice was helpful to an extent but with her hyper and bubbly personality it was a lot harder than Harry's calm and relaxed personality to keep him from lunging from the nearest human.

The trio mates easily evened each other out. With each vampire having a certain personality trait that fit with the other. They were so in synch with each other that most would have thought they had telepathy. It was easy to tell they were deeply in love with each other and would protect each other to their dying breaths.

The clearing of Carlisle's throat brought the attention of the three flirting vampires away from each other. Harry pulled away from his mate's and gave Carlisle a sly little smile. His beautiful honey gold eyes sparkled mischievously. "My apologizes Carlisle. Such beauty tends to distract me." He smoothly stated, making Alice give a giggle of amusement and Jasper to give a small smile and a shake of his head. "Of course, I have two times the beauty, so I'm more so distracted then usual." He continued with a wink to his mate's.

"Always the charmer Harry." Jasper mused aloud with a glint in his eyes. His voice was strong and calm when he spoke, making most feel protected.

"Why of course. With being alive for so long, you learn." Harry airily replied. His voice was flippant and amused as he glanced at Jasper. "You can be as much as a charmer as I can be. How do you think you get me into a pile of goo in bed?" Harry rhetorically asked with a raised eyebrow. "With those sweet little words and softly whispered dirty talk." He continued with amusement.

"Too much information man!" Emmett called out from somewhere upstairs. The following laughter echoed through the house.

"Well, you shouldn't be listening them should you?" Harry replied back. His honey gold eyes glimmered brightly as a sly smile graced his plump, pink lips.

"And you're saying you don't do the same thing?" Alice inquired with a tilt of her head.

"Oh, I know I do." He stated with a careless shrug. "How could I not? Especially when I get you two in bed together." A resounding groan reached the ears of the vampire's downstairs.

"Come on man. I don't want to hear this." Emmett groaned. "Especially since I'll never have a threesome with anyone. Rosalie thinks she's too good for anyone which isn't far from the truth, but really?" The large, muscular vampire sighed dramatically from his bedroom. They all grinned at the large smack, that sounded like two large rocks hitting, echoed through the house.

"Emmett McCarthy Black!" Rosalie screeched, though they could all hear the slight undertone of amusement in her words. "What did I tell you about talking about what we tell each other after sex?" She demanded from their bedroom.

Harry chuckled as they listened to Rosalie continue to berate Emmett. The listened on in amusement as the large vampire tried to defend himself against the irate, gorgeous, blonde vampire. "Ah, my job was done well." He said with bemusement.

"You did that on purpose?" Edward questioned with a sparkle in his honey gold eyes.

"It's always fun getting him into trouble." Harry shrugged. Alice giggled as she leaned into his shoulder. He could feel Jasper silently shaking with laughter that he didn't want to release, least he get the fury of Rosalie Hale. Harry seemed to find it a game to see how long he irritated, frustrated or made the blonde haired beauty angry. Just like an older brother or Uncle, would.

"Can we get onto the subject I wanted to speak to you about?" Carlisle inquired to Harry, raising a blonde eyebrow. Esme gave a smile as she leaned into her husband and mate.

"Of course." Harry replied politely, nodding his head to the other male.

"We were wondering if you would be willing to tell us more about where you came from, your life before you were turned and after you were turned." Carlisle said with a curious glint in his eyes.

"We barley know much about you." Esme added. "Except for how you and Alice found Jasper and when you found each other." The auburn haired vampire stated.

"Well..." Harry stated slowly. His head tilted back to the back of the couch and honey gold eyes stared up at the ceiling of the living room. "I suppose it all began when I was born 4024 BCE," He started to explain with a twitch of his lips. "I was born Hasani son of Jabari and Lotus." His voice became accented as he spoke. "When I was a mere boy, my parents were killing by a rival tribe. After that happened...I became...owned by others." His face darkened as the memories flashed to the forefront of his mind. "I learned early on how to control my emotions and not let those that relished in my pain see it." Alice and Jasper tightened their hands around his arms as he spoke. They had never heard of his life as a human, and weren't sure they wanted to.

"Why I was seventeen I finally broke away from them and lived on my own, surviving anyway I could. When I was twenty-four I was changed. I became a vampire in the most unusual way. I have no maker, no sire. I was made by death and life and relished in my new life. Over the years of my new life, I hunted those that tortured me as a human and returned it ten-fold. It gave me satisfaction...but nothing more. After I killed them all...I left Egypt. I wandered for years, hundreds of years, until I came upon my first desire, to change someone, to make them my own." Harry sighed as he leaned back against in the chair.

"After I turned my first childe, I began to make a sport of it. Every new century I'd try and find someone new to make..." At the looks on the Cullen's faces, Harry gave a slight smirk. "I know that makes me a monster but I enjoyed the thrill of watching and waiting for the perfect moment to strike and turn the one's I wanted to. I've succeeded, shockingly. Nearly three thousand years, every century I'd make someone knew, sometimes it was more than one...but oh...did I enjoy it." Harry sighed with a small, dark, smile of amusement.

"And how I miss it sometimes..." He murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>17th May 2001<strong>

The beautifully crafted manor was completely abandoned as the eight figures of beauty, that no English words could describe, stood before it. Harry Black stood silently beside his mates. Alice held his right hand and Jasper's left as the trio stared thoughtfully and with consideration at the place they once called home.

They had lived in Denali, Alaska for the last thirty four years until a human had discovered the truth to what they were. It had been Harry, they all decided, that would make sure the human remained quiet about what they were...and he did. Her body had been found two weeks ago off in the mountains a few fifty miles away from in the state park.

"Ugh," Rosalie groaned with disgust. "Why do we have to move again?" Rosalie demanded. Her arms were crossed as she leaned against her dark blue Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. "If that human hadn't become infatuated with Harry, we wouldn't have to move after having her disappear." The blonde beauty continued. Harry grind his teeth together at the subtle jib at him.

"I don't care what you think Rosalie," Harry hissed. "What I care about is that I had to kill an innocent human because she discovered our secret. " He continued with a mutinous look on his face. "I killed her to keep this family safe." Harry spoke in a low whisper as he looked at the blonde beauty. "She wasn't going to give up. She wouldn't have kept us secret and tried to _threaten_ me to get me to turn her." He said with disbelief at how humans could be so stupid as to think that they could threaten someone stronger stronger than they were. "So keep whatever else you want to whine about to yourself Rosalie, no one wants to hear it." It always irritated him when he had to kill, just to keep his family, his coven, safe from human's learning the truth.

Rosalie flinched at his words and looked away with a sniff. The two were the ones that got along fabulously. Unless Rosalie said something cruel. "Calm down Harry." Alice sighed out with a small smile as she looked up at her protective mate. "We all know it wasn't your fault. You had to do what was needed, no one blames you." The small pixie like vampire mused aloud with a tilt of her head.

"Exactly." Carlisle spoke. "We all would have done the same thing you did." Esme stood beside Carlisle and gave the trio mates a reassuring smile.

"Carlisle is right. We may all hate the idea of killing, especially humans, but sometimes you have to do what is needed." Esme replied as she lay her head on Carlisle's shoulder, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Yes, Rosalie is just being a bitch like usual. Nothing new." Edward remarked casually, causing an angry screech to escape Rosalie as she socked Edward in the shoulder, making a loud 'clack' echo in the clearing of their home. A cocky smirk slid across Edward's lips as he looked to his 'sister'. "What?" He questioned rhetorically. "I'm just speaking the truth."

"Come on man, did you have to say that?" Emmett groaned out with sigh. Now he would have to try and get his mate back in a good mood.

"Just speaking the truth." Edward said again with a shrug. Harry allowed a snort of laughter to escape. His musical laugh settled in the air and through the clearing.

"And that is why I love spending time around you Edward. Did I ever tell you, you were my favorite?" Harry inquired with a tilt of his head and a bright glint in his honey gold eyes.

"Once or twice." Edward replied with a crooked smile.

"Well, this is my third." Harry said with a twitch of his lips.

"I feel unloved." Alice pouted out playfully, her eyes twinkled as she wrapped her arms around Jasper and felt Harry wrap his arm around her and Jasper's shoulders.

"You're always loved." Harry whispered playfully with a wink. "It's hard not to love you." He continued with a smile. "I do hope we leave soon." He stated normally as he looked over to his other family. "I would hate for 'ittle wittle Eddie -"

"Don't call me that." Edward groaned.

"- To get stuck with Tanya stalking him again." He finished. His remark the surrounding family laughed with amusement. It was rather amusing. Especially since Tanya seemed to get it in her head that she and Edward were destined to be together. "And she's only a hundred and sixty-one years older than you are Edward." Edward shuttered with disgust as he looked away from his teasing 'brother' or 'Uncle' depending on what they decided to do when they move into a new overcasted town or city.

"She's a cougar." Edward muttered in defense, causing more laughter to surface. Emmett's booming laughter caused the birds in the surrounding forest to flutter out from the trees in fear.

"And here they come." Harry stated. Edward pursed his lips, trying not to groan out with annoyance and fear. If there was any vampires that could terrify him, it was Harry and Tanya. Tanya because of her stalker ways and Harry because of his powers.

"Oh Edward. I'm so glad we didn't miss you before you left." Tanya stated happily. The Cullen family all looked away, trying to fight the laughter that wanted to release at Edwards disgruntlement.

"Irina, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar nice to see you again." Carlisle respectfully said with a polite nod.

"Thank you Carlisle." Irina stated with a smile.

"It's good to see you as well Carlisle." Eleazar and Carmen stated with nods and small smiles. Kate nodded politely at Carlisle before she looked around at the other Cullen's. Her honey gold eyes landed upon Jasper, Alice and Harry who sat or stood beside Harry's red Porsche Carrera GT. If there was thing the small 'family' knew indefinitely about Harry Black, it was that he loved speed. No matter what kind it was.

"Where are the eight of you heading now?" Kate inquired as she looked at the large coven of vampires. They were one of the largest vampires in a group, second only to the Volutri.

"Washington. Forks, Washington." Harry stated, breaking away from the conversation Alice and Jasper were having and from watching the amusing spectacle of Edward unsuccessfully trying to break away from Tanya.

"Forks?" Irina repeated with amusement clear in her voice.

"Yes, Forks." Harry replied with amusement. "Odd how humans name things after silverware. Suppose it's just how the human minds work." He stated with a shake of his head. Many nods of agreement met his statement. Humans were rather strange. "But we've decided on Forks because it's the second best place to go. There are many other places we could go to, but I'm my family and I don't want to travel too far." He stated. Traveling got tedious after awhile. Especially for a vampire over six thousand years old. He had traveled the world countless time, each time during the turn of the century, when humans became more advanced. "It helps that this Forks has much greenery." He added. It was one of the reasons why they lived in places near forests. It was good for hunting.

"You will continue to come by and see us, correct?" Tanya asked from her position besides Edward. A smirk graced across Harry's lips at seeing Edward's disgruntled expression.

"Why of course. It's nearly impossible to find such lovely company like yourselves. We'd love to visit every once in awhile." Harry stated. Carlisle nodded in agreement. While Harry had been the 'official leader' of their family for the last thirty something years, he always liked to have Carlisle's insight on some things, just to make the other vampire not feel so, left out, as he had been use to being the leader for a couple of years.

"I suppose we should say our goodbyes then." Irina sighed with a small smile.

"We do need to get moving." Harry nodded and slid off the back of the expensive car. He hugged the other blonde, before giving Kate, Tanya and Carmen one as well. He gave Eleazar a handshake and pat on the back. "We should be seeing you again in a few months, just to...catch up, again." He replied to Tanya before she could hound them with questions.

"I'll miss you Edward." Tanya whispered to Edward as she hugged him tightly.

"Yes...I'll...miss you too." Edward replied as he lightly patted Tanya's back before finally pulling away. Quickly he turned and gave hugs to Kate, Tanya and Carmen and a handshake to Eleazar. With his goodbye's finished Edward headed for his Volvo.

"He's just so excited." Harry teased with a smile. Knowing that this wasn't the real reason, but loving to rub it in Edward's face that he was clearly terrified of Tanya and her obsessive stalker ways with him. "I will see you, my wonderful friends, later." He said with a wave and a wink at the Denali Coven. They all shook their heads in amusement and waved goodbyes.

"Always such a flirt." Alice sighed with a shake of her head. Though she was amused at her mate's antics she couldn't help but be a little annoyed.

"You two are the only ones for me." Harry replied as he slid into the driver side of the car. Jasper slid into the passenger side of the car and Alice sat in the backseat. "My flirting with other vampires is just for amusement sake." He continued as he turned the the key in the ignition on. The car gave a rumble before settling for a small purr. Placing the gear into drive, Harry pressed on the gas pedal, and sped out of the property they had lived in for the last thirty four years or so.

"I believe that Forks will cause us some problems." Jasper stated from his staring out the side window, watching the scenery blur past.

"Why do you say that?" Harry questioned with a raised eyebrow as he glanced over at his mate.

"It's a feeling I have." He replied with a frown. "It's not a good feeling either."

Harry frowned at his mate's reply. He had always trusted these feelings that Jasper had. His feelings were almost always right. Harry assumed to had something to do with his empathic and pathokinesis ability. "Have you seen anything Alice love?" Harry inquired as he glanced in the review mirror, his eyes catching hers.

"No...not yet." Alice sighed with a pout. "But I have the same feeling. Forks, Washington is going to change our lives. Whether for the better or worst, is still depending." She stated softly with glazed eyes as she searched in their future for something. "No luck." It was announced nearly ten minutes later.

Harry gave a careless shrug. "What happens will happen. We will just have to be careful for the next few years while we live in forks." The Leader of their strange little family stated with a smirk.

"When will you tell them the full truth of your past?" Jasper asked in a low voice as his honey gold eyes glanced at Harry's.

"When the time is right." Harry replied. "They don't need to know everything yet. But they will. Just not anytime soon." He was always a bit closed off to everyone in his family. It was just something he couldn't help. He supposed it was because of how long he had been alive and how he had always needed to keep his secrets close to his chest. But he did trust his new family, it was just harder to bring up his past, to anyone, even his mates, who he loved more than anything and would die for them if he had to.

"They won't think any differently of you." Alice finally said, breaking the silence between the three of them. "If they haven't thought differently of you from what you had told them a few years ago, they won't when you tell them your more horrifying experiences and incidents." The soft music of Breaking Benjamin was the only other thing that was heard in the car.

"I know." Harry stated as he watched the road. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please! I'm curious to see what you think of this chapter.<br>**

**Well, this chapter isn't my greatest but it's more of a filler before Chapter Three, that begins with Bella Swan appearing and the drama of the Twilight series beginning. **

**Here is what the character's in this story look like. In any Twilight story I write, the Cullen's will always look like these actors/actresses/models. I always found them to be beautiful enough to be the Cullen's.  
><strong>

**Harry Black - Sean O'Pry **

**Edward Cullen – Henry Cavill**

**Esme Cullen – Kate Beckinsale**

**Carlisle Cullen – Ewan McGregor**

**Alice Cullen – Rachel Leigh Cook**

**Jasper Hale – Jackson Rathbone **

**Rosalie Hale – Joanna Krupa**

**Emmett Black – Kellan Lutz**

**Tanya - MyAnna Buring**

**Kate - Casey LaBow  
><strong>

**Irina - Maggie Grace**

**Eleazar - Christian Camargo **

**Carmen - Mia Maestro**


	3. Author Note

Hey everyone,

I'm sorry to inform you all but I will not be able to write any more chapters for the next year or so. On December 5th, Wednesday, I was in a pretty bad car accident. The accident practically severed my arm. The surgeons were able to repair most of the damage but it severed the nerves in my arm and most of the muscles were damaged. I can neither feel nor move the fingers on my right hand. It's been immobilized so even typing this is a long left handed process… Because of this, it's going to be a very long and painful time of recovery. I apologize to everyone. Right now, I'm just going to concentrate on getting better and getting the mobility back to my hand.

Thank you for understanding.

TheWeepingRaven


End file.
